


the water's just right

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, Hinted OiSuga, M/M, Mentioned - Oikawa Tooru - Freeform, Mentioned - Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pre-Relationship, anyway i'm proud of the alliteration, i dont know you be the judge, mentioned - Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Daichi accompanies his siblings to their swimming lessons and meets their swimming instructor.Cue the thirst.-----For KuroDai Week 2018 Day 4: Admiration/Bad Habits





	the water's just right

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really have anything planned for the next three days, and I'm almost going to pass this day up, but then Boys Like You by Who is Fancy started playing on my playlist and boom. 
> 
> In a real cheesy manner, like love, sometimes it takes the right song to find the right inspiration. 
> 
> I took the liberty of naming the twins for this fic. Hopefully we get more information about them soon because they really need to be immortalized along with Daichi. 
> 
> Anyway, this is rushed so it's unedited and i don't know just please forgive the quality i guess. Oh and enjoy! :D

“Haji-nii!!!” The twins call out, leaving Daichi in favor of running towards Iwaizumi.

“Hey, you’re here!” Iwaizumi turns and squats in front of Haruki and Harumi, smiling as he ruffles the former’s hair and pats the latter on the head. He nods a greeting at Daichi.

“Hey, Iwaizumi. We’re not late, are we?”

“No, you’re just in time. Some kids are still coming in.”

Its few days into summer vacation and Daichi’s mother had been beside herself because the twins were getting restless at home, especially after finishing with their summer homework. So she asked Daichi if he has an idea if there are summer activities that the twins could enroll to productively channel their boundless energy. Knowing about how some of his friends volunteered as instructors for the different sports clinic the gym will hold, he pitched the idea in right away and was met with relief and enthusiasm.

“Haji-nii,” Harumi asks, leaning forward and eyes alight with obvious admiration. “Are you going to be our swimming teacher?”

Iwaizumi shakes his head. “No, kiddo. I volunteered to teach basketball,” he tells the little girl regretfully, ignoring the sound of disgust Daichi made and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his friend in front of impressionable children.

“But don’t worry, your swimming teachers are really good and cool. You’ll learn a lot from them.” He adds when the twins withered, giving them another round of head patting.

“I thought you signed them up for volleyball,” he tells Daichi, standing up.

“It’s one of their top three actually, but then I remembered Suga telling me he’ll be helping along with Oikawa and…” he gives Iwaizumi a meaningful look.

Iwaizumi groans in understanding.

“Yeah. It’s why I chose basketball. I really don’t want to be there to see them blatantly flirting with each other. Though I wish Ushijima’s presence would put a damper on that,” he grins as Daichi snickers.

“Anyway, you better move along, the classes are about to start.” And with a clap on each other’s back, Daichi leads the twins to the direction of the indoor pool, while Iwaizumi heads to one of the courts.

The twins did a good job of confirming their attendance with the reception lady, Daichi only waving from behind them once they introduced him as their companion, although he did have to sign some waiver forms before they could head inside the pool area.

When they got there, there are already a number of children of different ages, some milling around the pool, while most are still with their mothers, watching on from the benches on the side.

“Hello there!” The Sawamura siblings simultaneously turn to look at the guy who greeted them.

He looks around the same age as Daichi, tall with a distinguishable tuft of messy black hair that falls over a side of his face. Daichi couldn’t stop himself from dragging his eyes over the lean figure, realizing his mistake too late once he looks back at the face and sees the clear amusement in the guy’s eyes.

Daichi clears his throat. “Uh, hi.”

“Hi!” The twins greet at the same time, saving Daichi from further embarrassing himself.

The guy looks down at them and grins before squatting down. “Hello. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, but you can call me Tetsu-sen. I’m one of the swimming instructors. What are your names?”

“I’m Sawamura Haruki.”

“My name is Sawamura Harumi.”

Kuroo smiles wider. “Well, it’s very nice to meet you Haruki-kun and Harumi-chan. Classes are going to start soon so you might want to change into your swimming clothes.”

“Alright!”

Kuroo dusts off his shorts as he stands up. “I’m-”

“Kuroo. Yeah, I heard.” Daichi quickly replies.

Kuroo blinks at him. “Of course, and you are… Sawamura…?”

“Daichi. Sawamura Daichi. Please take care of my siblings.” Daichi bows briefly, opting to go the polite route. _Damage control_.

“They’ll be in good hands, Sawamura- _nii-san._ ” The way he said the honorific with a smirk on his lips sent a slight shiver down Daichi’s back and he catches himself glancing at Kuroo’s hands.

_Oh, they’re big._

Daichi smiles, or more like grimaces politely at him, before urging his siblings to move along. 

They find an open spot, not too far and not too crowded and the twins put down their matching backpacks beside Daichi, excitedly changing out of their travel clothes. Daichi helps them put on their swimming caps, and they’re ready just in time as the other instructor call the attention of the children.

Daichi catches Kuroo’s eyes they nod at each other. He refuses to rake his eyes over the shirtless torso, lest he be caught again.

Well, not ever.

Maybe he’ll take a peek later.

 

\----------

 

Kuroo’s made it a bad habit (in Daichi’s opinion) to greet them every time they enter. A chirpy ‘ _Hello_ ’ directed at the twins, and a low and slow, ‘ _Hello, Sawamura-_ nii-san’ at him.

Thankfully, Daichi’s more prepared than their first meeting, and he can politely return the greeting with a mild smile, and most importantly, not appearing too thirsty. He’s been successful so far, and mentally tacks in a line under his column in his personal scoreboard.

Until one day, Kuroo decides to take off his shirt just after he greets them.

And already Daichi’s seen them alright. He’d taken some quick and sneak glances every now and then, and he’s contented himself at looking from afar, but this is far too close than the norm. His abs are more defined than Daichi thought, but thereal surprise was that while he’s leaner than Daichi, he’s also broad, especially his shoulders.

Daichi gulps. And _god he’s almost got his shirt off, breathe Daichi, calm down. What do I do, what do I do?!_

But then Kuroo’s shirt get stuck on his chin on its way up, hampered by the swimming goggles he’s got around his neck, and it took him a good amount of struggling before he successfully pulls it off completely. His hair was even more of a mess, sticking up in different directions but what took the cake was the goggles strapped askew on his face.

Daichi snorts before bending over himself, laughing hard. Haruki and Harumi are following after their brother, and even the other instructors, Yaku and Kai, are sharing a good laugh over it.

Kuroo’s red in the face and he pulls the goggles down, hastily turning and walking away from the still laughing siblings.

Daichi tacks in another line under his column and kindly adds the second one under Kuroo’s column. He’ll count this as a tie.

“Be sure to apologize to Kuroo, alright?”

“What for, nii-chan?”

“Because we laughed at him. And I know that it was funny, but he got even more embarrassed because of that. And it probably made him feel bad. So it’s better to apologize than assume anything, yeah?”

“What about you, nii-chan?” Harumi asks.

“What about me?”

“Aren’t you going to apologize too?”

Daichi laughs. “I will, later. Don’t worry, alright. Now go on.”

True to his words, Daichi does apologize to Kuroo before they leave. And yeah, his abs, still gleaming and slightly moist, looks really nice up close.

 

\----------

 

Call it vain, (which to be honest, it probably is) but Daichi can’t shake the feeling that Kuroo’s doing things to purposely make Daichi notice him.

One of those was the aforementioned taking off his shirt within Daichi’s vicinity, forcing Daichi to notice his abs and back muscles. But there had been a few more, other than that.

Like his involuntarily flexing of his arms in front of Daichi as he pushes himself up and off the pool when there’s a perfectly good ladder not too far from him. Or always walking by Daichi, all in his wet glory, even though he’s practically on the other side of the pool.

Not like Daichi’s interest are a shallow as physical attraction. He’s seen the way how Kuroo gets along well with the kids, like his siblings for example. He has way of calming even the most fearful, and has a way of making the lessons fun and engaging. And that puts him high on the list of people Daichi admires.

Daichi can act as oblivious as he likes, but even he is not that ignorant of what Kuroo is trying to do. It’s a go signal, a good sign as any. An indication that there’s a high chance that Kuroo’s also interested in him.

But there’s also a part of Daichi that refuses to give in first.

He’s kept up with being obliviously polite towards Kuroo, although they’ve reached a bantering sort of communication now. But as one-sided as his competition is with Kuroo, he doesn’t want to be the first to back down.

Which means time for some counter attack.

Under the guise of bringing his siblings some water, he walks by the side where Kuroo’s assisting some kids as they practice kicking, most are aided by a kickboards with Yaku the one calling the drills. He doesn’t stand too near, to avoid being splashed by water, but he’s directly in front of Kuroo, and he’s bound to notice Daichi’s presence sooner than later.

And once he does, Daichi made it to look like he’s fanning himself then pulls up the sleeves of his shirt, showing off his arms. It distracted Kuroo enough that he missed Yaku’s go signal for the kids to start kicking again and Kuroo gets severely splashed with water right on his face.

Daichi walks away with a wide, mischievous smirk.

Later, once they declare classes are over, Daichi watch Kuroo step out of the pool, a vision like a scene taken straight out of commercials, dripping wet and swim shorts sticking close to his thighs, further emphasizing it. He rakes his hand through his wet hair, and only then did Daichi realize that he must have taken it off at some point before getting off.

Kuroo with a swim cap on looks really different, his face is open and vulnerable, and somehow his smirk doesn’t look as annoying as it should be, compared to his usual dry hair and one eye wonder.

But Kuroo, with wet hair falling over his face is a model-like stranger. Daichi follows the droplets of water trail across the side of Kuroo’s neck, down his chest and stomach until it reaches the garter of his swim shorts, absorbed by its brethren there. The magic doesn’t last long because Kuroo then shakes his head, to get rid of the water probably, but his hair just ends up slapping him across the face.

Daichi pushes the towel he’s holding unto his face to muffle his laughter.

 

\----------

 

The summer vacation is close to its end which means the swimming lessons are almost done. But it’s nothing compared to how done Yaku is with Kuroo.

“How hard would it be to just ask Sawamura out, Kuroo? You’ve been at it since Day 1. It’s a miracle that none of the mothers pulled their children out or complained about your indecency.”

Kuroo splutters at the accusation. “I haven’t done anything nor will I do anything indecent. If anything, your swimming trunks are what’s indecent.”

Yaku used to wear swim trunks that cling to him like second skin. It’s not bothersome, at least not to Kuroo, but he’s heard some of the older mothers pointing out his cute, bubble butt. They probably see him as one of their children because he’s small and all, but it doesn’t change the fact that Kuroo’s been scarred for life. It took Kai telling Yaku that he’s heard the same thing for him to change into boxy board shorts like he and Kuroo are wearing.

“Leave my trunks out of this. And fine! If you don’t want to ask him out, then it’s not my problem. Keep looking like a complete idiot in front of your crush.” He slams his locker shut. “I hope you slip!” He says before stomping off the room, leaving him and Kai alone.

“Oi! Take that back!” He shouts after him. “Was it really that bad?” He asks a few moments later.

Kai hums. “Not really, but it does get old watching the two of you compete with, no… around? each other? You obviously like Sawamura and it looks like he’s also interested, but instead of saying it out loud you guys are just trying to… Actually, I don’t know what you’re doing to each other, but as exciting as it is to watch, it’s also tiring. Anyway, that’s my take on that.” He shrugs then pats Kuroo’s shoulder once before heading out.

Kuroo thinks about what Yaku and Kai had said as he fix his things.

To be honest, it started just out of interest in his reactions, especially because he’d notice the way the eldest Sawamura react when he first saw him. But when Sawamura returned the next day, all mild smiles and polite, Kuroo’d wondered what changed and since then have made it his mission to keep catching him off guard and flustering him with his good, but admittedly annoying charm.

It didn’t exactly go as planned what with the numerous mishaps that happened, but what was initially a simple interest turned into a full blown attraction. He already noticed how good looking Sawamura is, the first time he saw him. It doesn’t help Kuroo’s cause that he’s also got a nice body, from what he had seen of Sawamura’s arms.

What really attracted him is how Sawamura looks so stunning when laughing and how good he is with his siblings. Always ready to dole out praises and encouragements. It’s clear that his brother and sister admire and look up to him. And if Kuroo’s being honest, he doesn’t only like Sawamura, but the twin buggers too. And he wants to keep on being part of their lives, as cheesy as that sounds.

Well, his friends are right and he’s got nothing to lose.

 

\----------

 

“Tetsu-sen!” Twin voice call out his nickname and Kuroo says his goodbye to one of the mothers he’s talking with.

“Hey! ‘Ruki-kun, ‘Rumi-chan! Congratulations on learning how to swim!” He holds out both his hands which the two high-fived with big smiles on their faces.

“What are you going to say?” Daichi urges from behind them.

“Ah,” the two stand in attention and politely bows at Kuroo. “Thank you so much for taking care of us!”

Kuroo’s heart swelled with happiness. “Aww, you two,” he ruffles their hair, but he wants to do more and so he pulls them in for a hug. The two gladly and tightly hug him back. “I’m going to miss you.”

“We’re going to miss you too.”

“Yeah, and Daichi-nii too.” Harumi whispers to him.

Kuroo pauses at that. “Really?” He looks at the two of them in the eyes and they both nod. _Huh, well then._

He releases them and they dutifully stand beside their brother.

“Well, thank you for taking care of them, Kuroo.” Daichi bows, very reminiscent of their first meeting. But this time, it’s more comfortable than increasingly polite.

“Told you they’re in good hands.” This time, Kuroo doesn’t miss the obvious way Daichi looks at his hands.

“Yeah, they really are.” Daichi says a little breathily, sly smile quirking up his lips.

Kuroo blushes and huffs. “You know, I’m a good swimmer… but I don’t mind drowning in your eyes.”

_Damn it, Kuroo. Really?!_

But then Daichi huffs too, then a real smile blooms on his face before he sputters out an honest laughter.

“Really?” He’s teasing, but the look he’s giving Kuroo is fond. “Well, I for one, don’t know how to swim. So if someone’s going to drown, it would most likely be me.”

“I can teach you,” Kuroo readily says.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. One-on-one lesson, if you like.”

Daichi purse his lips to keep himself from smiling. “I’d like that.”

The twins just look at each other, not completely understanding, but smiles all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
